πλατωνικός έρωτας
by Mister Walker
Summary: -Dedicado a Pieri Alea- En manos del enemigo, alejada de sus amigos y encadenada junto a la diosa cautiva... Annabeth no puede hacer más que conversar con ella.


**Ninguno de los personajes de "Tio Rick" me pertenecen, solo a él de acuerdo. Ambientada en la maldición del titán.**

* * *

"_Te quiero no solo por cómo eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo"_

_**Anónimo.**_

* * *

Luego de perder la consciencia me hallé rodeada de sombras, hasta que estas se disiparon y pudo ver con claridad el centro de Manhattan, era invierno y sus ciudadanos se preparaban para la navidad, gente que iba y venía de hacer las comprar navideñas, una familia que cargaba una enorme bolsa de plástico con forma de ave, un pavo, voluntarios en cada esquina cantando villancicos frente a una olla vacía sobre un trípode, el embotellamiento que llenaba cuadras y cuadras de la ciudad.

Luego de ver avanzar una fila veo una furgoneta gris que desentona del paisaje amarillento de los taxis de Nueva York, en su interior veo a varias chicas con chaquetas plateadas, acompañándolas veo a mi vieja amiga Thalia contrastando entre ellas con su estilo punk provista de su chaqueta negra raída con emblemas de bandas del mismo género sobre unos vaqueros oscuros, ojos azul eléctricos sombreados y su pelo negro como si se lo hubieran arrancado, a su lado estaba Grover mordiendo nerviosamente una lata de aluminio como si deseara no estar allí, también veo a Bianca ya comenzando a lucir como una cazadora más con su chaqueta y arco plateados, que estén todas ahí dentro solo significa una cosa.

Vienen hacía aquí, debieron haberse enterado de nuestra situación y han enviado una búsqueda. Continuo viendo la furgoneta un par de minutos más, deambulando por manhattan hasta perderse en el túnel Lincoln rumbo a Nueva Jersey hasta que despierto.

Me encuentro encadenada con los brazos en alto contra una columna de piedra en medio de las ruinas de la cima del Othrys, a nuestro alrededor susurros y risas maléficas legados de lo que antaño era el palacio de los Titanes, a lo lejos puedo oír los sonidos de un barco encallado en la playa abajo del acantilado, ruidos de gruñidos, aullidos y garras… chasquidos de piedra y metal, sonido de fuego y azufre… aun cuando no puedo verlo desde mi postura sé que el princesa Andrómeda está más abajo con su ejército de monstruos dentro preparándose para la guerra.

Atlas y los demás se habían marchado a hacer Zeus sabe qué pero sospechaba que tendría que ver con la visión que tuve, y no me gustaba para nada.

—¿Oye, estas bien?— escucho que alguien pregunta frente a mí unos pasos más adelante.

Con su vestido rasgado, sosteniendo el cielo, exhausta y cubierta de sudor estaba Artemisa encadenada al peso que carga, la maldición del titán.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— vuelve a preguntarme.

Yo asiento, pero en realidad siento mi cuerpo molido… lo último que recuerdo antes de haberme desmayado es sostener el peso que ella llevaba ahora, recuerdo a Luke demacrado sosteniendo el cielo, no puedo negar que estuve preocupada por él, se veía fatal y aun así no había cambiado en lo máximo, seguía odiando al Olimpo, a los dioses y el campamento.

—Percy me gritaría si viera así— susurré por lo bajo pensando tristemente que quizá ya no lo vuelva a ver, el palacio de los Titanes lentamente se levantaban pasando de una forma fantasmal a una sólida, viendo algunas rocas y columnas que antes eran imágenes residuales pero ahora eran sólidas y bastante presentes.

—Así es—oí a la diosa.

No sabía si refería a mi teoría del palacio o a…

—No sé lo que traman los titanes ahora— suspiro cansada acomodándose mejor su peso. —Pero no será nada bueno—

Podía sentir su frustración en sus gruñidos, seguro debía sentirse humillada por haberse sido capturada tan fácil, ella… la diosa de la caza, pensé que podría contarle mi visión, decirle que sus subordinadas no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados, que ahora venían para acá.

—Quizá ya sepan de nuestra situación y han mandado refuerzos— decía a sí misma para animarse. —Apolo no deja de mandarme mensajes de saludo desde su carro cada hora, y yo siempre le respondo la misma grosería—se río animándose un poco, pero ese simple acto hizo que flaqueara sus fuerzas y se agachara un poco volviendo a concentrarse en su peso.

—¡Resista señora!— exclame preocupada. —La ayuda viene en camino—

—¿Lo has visto, verdad?—

Me sorprendió que lo dijera, pero es una diosa al fin y al cabo, pocas cosas se le escapaban a los olímpicos… su expresión era neutral como si no deseara realmente que vinieran a por ella, como si temiera que la ayuda pudiera ser peor que el daño… Atlas había dicho algo sobre traer a uno de los tres grandes en lugar de a mí, luego estaba lo de la gran profecía, y en mi visión note que Thalia venía con la cazadores, entonces pude entender la preocupación de Artemisa.

—Pero aun así era normal que pasara—pensé con ánimo—Percy no es de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados—me deprimí.

Artemisa sonrió, pero luego noto que me puse triste… recordaba que en mi sueño él no estaba dentro de la furgoneta, pero era comprensible, si este estaba lleno de cazadores quiere decir que la misión era de ellas, Grover era pasable por ser un sátiro y seguro que las mismas cazadores aceptaron a Thalia en su grupo, quizá una de ellas sufrió algún percance (Quizá alguna broma pasada de tono de los Stoll) y por eso vino.

—Seguro que él también esta con ellas—intento animarme pero esa imposible—solo piénsalo—

Intente pensar… ahora que recuerdo en mi visión veía un punto negro extraño parado en una esquina alta del Edificio Chrysler, por su tamaño no parecía una gárgola más, pero aun así a la distancia no era reconocible, no tenía forma de saber si era algún monstruo volador o un Pegaso.

_¿Acaso Percy no salvo a un Pegaso negro el año pasado?._

Me alegré, aunque no había razón o pruebas suficientes para ello pero aun así… me alegre mucho, Artemisa debió ver mi expresión alegre aunque cansada y esbozo una sonrisa igual de cansada por sostener el cielo que solo le duro un segundo antes de volver gruñir.

—De seguro él quería ayudar a las cazadores a salvarla mi señora—le dije. —Por eso se escapó—

Artemisa gimió dudosa, aunque por la comodidad fue más un gruñido.

—Lo dudo—

Me sorprendió por un segundo.

—Te… apuesto todo el néctar del Olimpo… que no viene por mí— que esté hablando de comida divina que estaba realmente agotada y hambrienta, cargar el cielo es la última cosa que quieres hacer en la vida. —Viene hasta aquí… por ti—

Luego de haber cargado el cielo quede tan exhausta que era como si toda mi sangre se hubiera secado y mis músculos hubieran sido machados con un mazo, pero aun así sentí que mi cara ardía de oreja a oreja y mis mejillas me dolían (más de lo normal), tuve que desviar el rostro a un costado cuando la diosa me vio.

—No… no es así— trate de hablar pero me sentía tan avergonzada y mareada. —No puede ser— dije sin saber por qué me sentía así (como si un millón de mariposas aletearan al mismo tiempo en mi estómago), Percy era mi amigo, no… era mi mejor amigo lo acepto.

La diosa debió ver mi cara antes de voltear porque empezó a reír entre dientes cansada.

—Casi pude sentirlo cuando grito tu nombre mientras caías— explico.

Eso para mí casi parecía haber ocurrido hace una eternidad, me había lanzado sin pensar contra el Dr. Espino tratando de proteger a Thalía y Percy de sus púas venenosa, no pensé que se echaría para atrás hacia el acantilado cuando recibió las flechas de las cazadoras, en un momento flotaba en el aire y al otro estaba en tierra apresada y rodeada de monstruos luego frente a Luke cuya presencia seguía rompiéndome el corazón, aun no puedo creer que nos haya traicionado aliándose con los titanes.

Pero en esos también no podía evitar pensar en cómo estaría Percy en ese momento.

—Se ve que le importas mucho—

Mi cara seguía ardiéndome cada vez más, casi quería pedirle que dejara de hablarme de esa forma pero algo me lo impedía, algo en mi pecho que me gritaba burlonamente… "_Tiene razón, ¿a que sí?"_

—Me recuerda mucho a Orión—

Ese comentario me hizo regresar la mirada, ahora era ella la que se ruborizaba o quizá era la sangre agolpada en su cabeza por el excesivo peso pero su expresión era suave o gentil… yo recordaba bien el mito de Orión, pero oírlo de boca de la misma diosa que lo conoció, bueno eso no es algo que te enseñen en los libros.

—Cuando lo conocí, supe que compartíamos los mismos gustos— explicaba. —No necesitábamos vivir de la sociedad, cazábamos todo el día y la naturaleza nos alimentaba…—

Seguro el recuerdo actuaba como una especie de calmante o analgésico porque su voz parecía ser la de siempre, como si no estuviera sosteniendo el peso del todo el cielo sobre sus hombros mientras continuaba narrando sus experiencias.

—Una vez nos topamos con un escorpión gigante, le disparé al cuerpo pero me olvide de su cola…— narraba de forma aguda y veraz como si fuera una serie de televisión. —…pero Orión apareció a mi espalda y le acertó justo en el aguijón, y para cuando sacaba mis cuchillos él ya lo atravesaba en el rostro con el suyo—

El sonrojo ahora si era evidente, pese a su estado, parece que esos días fueron los más felices para ella pero aun así me costaba imaginar a la diosa enamorada… la misma que decía que repudiaba a los niños, porque no había otra forma de explicar lo que le pasó, me pregunto qué habría pasado por la mente de Zeus al saber que su hija favorita se enamorara de un mortal.

—Esos fueron los días más felices de mi vida— dijo con una amplia sonrisa. —Hasta que…— su expresión alegre se quebró.

Ya sabía lo que seguía, pero decidí no comentar para no hacerla sentir mal… o para hacer que pierda su concentración y olvidarse del peso que lleva encima.

—"Él" me reto de forma arrogante— lo dijo con una ira contenida en la voz. —Me dijo que no podía darle a un punto negro que nadaba a lo lejos un día—

—Apolo— murmuré.

Agache un poco la cabeza sentándome triste por ella.

—Más tarde supe a quien le había dado realmente…— casi lloraba al decir esto. —…cuando vi su cuerpo flotar en la orilla—

—Era él… estaba nadando en el mar aquella vez—añadí.

Su expresión se llenó de dolor, incluso mayor que le provocaba el peso que cargaba encima.

—Me engaño para matar al único hombre que compartía el mismo gusto por la caza que yo— dijo casi abatida. —Le implore a mi padre su ayuda pero ya era demasiado tarde…—

Alzo la vista al cielo melancólica y yo también viendo un conjunto de estrellas, como si viera de nuevo su rostro en ellas

—Fue lo único que pudo hacer por él— murmuro la diosa. —Ahora cada noche… cuando lo veo al cielo, solo puedo vivir recordando los días que pasamos juntos—

Que Artemisa compartiera todo aquello conmigo, sus emociones a flor de piel… una faceta que creo que nadie ha visto en ella, me hace considerar la idea que he tenido desde hace un par de semanas, ella vuelve a verme con una expresión de rabia.

—Por eso es que no te llevas bien con tu hermano— dije.

Gruño más fuerte de lo que esperaba, como si estuviera él mismo dios frente a ella saludándole.

—Cree que porque actuando amablemente y viéndose de la misma edad que tenía él va a ganarse mi perdón…— decía con desprecio. —…pues va a perder toda la eternidad en vano—

Ahora podía decir que entendía un poco a la diosa de la caza, había sido engañada para matar a la persona que… amó.

Eso solo me hacía recordar a Percy y la gran profecía, pero ahora que Thalia estaba con ellos de vuelta ella también podía ser la elegida para cumplirla, aun así si algo malo pasara y Percy terminará siendo… la montaña entera tembló mientras acumulaba poder, energía necesaria para pronto alzar de nuevo el palacio de los titanes, Cronos en algún sitio de la montaña descansaba casi podía oír su risa malvada en su mente, como si esperara ansioso la llegada de mis amigos.

Aun pensaba en la historia que la diosa me había contado, no pude evitar pensar que Percy y yo nos parecíamos un poco a Artemisa y Orión, desde que llegó hace dos años al campamento luego de superar nuestra primera misión juntos y luego de cruzar juntos el mar de los monstruos, incluso cuando me salvo de las sirenas aquella vez (tal cual como Orión salvó a Artemisa del monstruo) descubrí que realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, era como si fuéramos parte de una sola unidad.

Mente y cuerpo, cerebro y músculo, estratega y guerrero, congeniábamos bastante, pero… que al final él pueda llegar a…

—Disfruta de cada momento a su lado— me decía Artemisa al verme patidifusa. —Nunca sabes cuándo puede llegar el final—

Vi una sonrisa amable, pero al mismo tiempo… sugestiva.

—NO… no, no es posible—

Artemisa se reajusto el peso antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Eso—

—¿Eso?—

—Usted sabe…—

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— ¡ESO!—

Mi última respuesta no fue muy respetuosa que digamos pero esa charla me estaba poniendo incomoda, mas ella sonría burlonamente… como si viera lo obvio.

—Es que…— empecé a balbucear tontamente como buscando apresuradamente quitarme de encima su mirada. —…solo digo, míreme—

Artemisa me echo una ojeada de pies a cabeza.

—No soy lo que se dice… "una gran conquista"— fue un pensamiento deprimente, pero al final aprendí a aceptarlo desde que llevaba ya más de cinco años en el campamento, incluso cuando ignoraba constantemente las provocaciones de las niñas de afrodita.

Sobre todo las de Silena, la cual nunca dejaba todo el tiempo de tratar de convencerme para darme "un cambio de imagen".

"_Una buena imagen siempre ayuda"_

Pero Artemisa no dejaba de reírse, una risa débil y exhausta que solo duraba ciertos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en carga pero que demostraba su punto.

Que ella hablara así del amor sí que dejaría asombrado a cualquiera pero en aquellos momentos extrañamente no podía fijarme en eso y le seguía llevando la corriente, no… es imposible, cualquier otra chica del campamento era más bonita que ella, cualquier otra podría fácilmente ganarse corazón.

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy pensando así? _

_Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué me siento misteriosamente triste?_

—No te confundas— señalo Artemisa. —El amor viene en muchas formas—

La mire casi estupefacta, ahora ella se ruborizaba de vergüenza alegando en su defensa que Afrodita le repetía tantas veces las misma basura que se le había pegado por osmosis, pero de pensar solamente en ello… no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar y la verdad es que no quería pensar mucho en eso, de hecho aún seguía en pie mi idea de unirme a la diosa… pero ahora después de haberme confesado su historia personal con Orión, sentía que algo me tiraba para atrás en dirección contraria a mi idea.

— ¿Has pensado en unirte a mi caza verdad?—

Casi estuve a punto de soltarme bruscamente que deje de leer de mi mente, pero quizá lo dedujo por la simple lógica, por otro lado era la diosa de las jóvenes y los niños así que tal vez estaba en sus facultades.

—La verdad… es que serías un excelente fichaje dados tus antecedentes— decía como si esta fuera una entrevista de trabajo y refiriéndose a mi madre

Mas luego volvió a verme con la misma mirada sugestiva, ahora un poco más demacrada por el cansancio.

—Ya conoces los requisitos, así que quiero que lo pienses con cuidado ¿De acuerdo?— dijo calmadamente. —Piensa en lo que tendrás que dejar atrás—

Más bien sentí como si me estuviera diciendo: "Piensa a quien vas a dejar".

—Lo… haré— balbuceé.

Ella sonrió como si fuera suficiente respuesta.

—Ya verás que cuando llegué…— cayo de rodillas al perder su concentración, me alarme por un segundo pensando que caería aplastada, mas luego se levantó y continuo diciendo—…lo primero que hará será verte directamente a los ojos— Estaba preocupada, las risas de Atlas y otros cientos de sus subordinados se acercaban pero yo solo podía pensar en que Artemisa no iba a resistir mucho tiempo cargando el cielo, rogando a los dioses que ellos llegaran pronto sintiéndome sola y asustada como no lo había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero a la vez también deseaba… inconscientemente y sin quererlo sabiendo el gran peligro que le esperaba…

Que Percy viniera pronto, sano y salvo.

* * *

**Se me ocurrió escribir esto como un saludo amistoso para Pieri Alea, ya que por lo que veo en sus fics Orión es uno de sus personajes preferidos, además para agradecerle la cantidad de reviews suyos que me llegaron estos días en mis fics, además pensé que podría demostrar esto como una teoría mía acerca del porque Artemisa no se lleva bien con su hermano Apolo, espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Aaaah! Y también para avisarles que me voy a ausentar de nuevo por unos días así que no habrá ninguna actualización esta semana… Sorry **

**Nos leemos el 26. :)**


End file.
